


roses on both my knees for you

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Confessional, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hilarious, Join me in sin, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, and i already know im headed straight for the bad place, and it rolled out from there, bad guy lyric billie ellish, im a funny girl please laugh, tell your local hottie priest hi for me, where angie revealed she had a priest kink in the group chat, ya'll lucky im not catholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “Oh Ma, why do you wanna be good when being bad is so much more fun?”Couldn't keep my mouth shut so here we are. Feeding the sinful and the faithful. It really is just straight up porn. I watched Italian porn for this so please be kind, the language barrier was there but the sex was clear.





	roses on both my knees for you

Beth had never been one for religion, her parents had never taken her to a service or taught her how to pray. The few times she had gone had been only with Ruby and her family. The reverence of prayers and the whipping of the faithful into a religious frenzy as they clapped and stomped their feet with the chorus had been thrilling.

 

_ Praise the Lord! Praise be the faithful! _

 

She hadn’t attended any form of religious service since her high school days, so when Rio asked her to meet him at an old Catholic church she thought nothing of it until she pushed the heavy wooden door and entered the primary chapel. 

 

Old beautiful rainbow stained windows filtered sunlight onto wooden benches upholstered in a faded brown color, worn in no doubt from their devoted patrons. 

 

She continued forward carrying the money filled black duffel, her booted heels echoing her presence. A beautiful female statue carrying an infant draped in blue cloth greeted her as she approached the front of the church. She stared into the Virgin’s eyes and felt a sort of peace.

 

Maybe that’s why people turned to religion, it felt as if at any moment the Mother would come to life and speak to her.

 

She turned her back and walked along the row of pews to a closed confessional booth with a shaded window, on the floor a worn down padded cushion and arching above it a parallel wooden frame for the confessor to lean against.

 

“Are you here for confession?” a low gravelly voice asked and Beth tried to see through the intricate window at the speaker.  _ Did churches have priests on standby for emergency confessions? _

 

“No I’m not. I’m not even Catholic.” Beth responded, getting antsy that Rio decided to be late.

 

A low warm chuckle came from the booth and Beth became alert with the familiarity of it, “You don’t have to be Catholic, you just have to want forgiveness.” 

 

“Is that all then?” Beth said taking a step forward towards the cushion.

 

“Mmhmm. I can talk you through it. First you kneel on the cushion.” Beth followed the husky instructions and knelt, placing her elbows on the worn wooden beam, her hands folded together. 

 

“Do you know the sign of the cross?” 

 

Beth shook her head, “I don’t.” She was met with another warm laugh and she hid her smile behind her folded hands.

“Touch your forehead, the middle of your chest, the left and right shoulder, it’s very simple.” She did as he said and repeated the only phrase she had heard a dozen times in films, “Forgive me Father for I have sinned.”

 

“What are your sins?”

 

Beth rested her chin on her folded hands, “There are many: I’ve stolen, lied, kept secrets, and been accomplice to some very bad things. I did all those things for my family, to save us from bankruptcy my husband put us in. All those things pale in comparison to my true sin.”   
  


“What other sin have you to confess?”

 

Beth shifted her weight from knee to knee, “I’ve committed the sin of unfaithfulness.”

 

“Adultery?”

 

“Yes. It was only once, in a bathroom, while my husband was outside waiting for me. I enjoyed it very much, knowing he could have come looking for me at any moment.”

 

She heard a soft choke and a throat clearing. She bit her lip hard to prevent her glee from showing. “You’ve only been unfaithful to your husband physically then?”

 

“Oh, do thoughts count Father?” she asked innocently.

 

“Sin begins in the heart and mind.”

 

“Then yes, I have sinned there as well.”

 

“The same man or with other men?” She masked her laugh.  _ Jealousy, from a priest, how unbecoming.  _

 

“Only one man, always the same man. He makes me...feel wicked. When I think of him I don’t think of the guilt only the pleasure he gives.” She began to wiggle as her thoughts turned in that direction, warmth gathering low in her belly, wetness already forming. 

 

“What pleasure does this man offer?”

 

“Sometimes I’ll fantasize he watches me touch myself while he destroys things, but more often now he touches and destroys me.”

 

“How long have you had these thoughts?”

 

“Since I’ve met him.” 

A sharp inhale of breath and Beth closed her eyes as if she was really praying and pressed on, “He’s terribly sinful and beautiful, I know the devil must have sent him to me knowing I’d fall into his temptation. I confess,  _ Father _ , that I’ve thought of taking that man into my body again in anyway he wants me. He makes me want to do wanton things, like taking his cock into my mouth, between my breasts.” She heard something fall inside and low muffled cursing.  _ Very unbecoming of a priest. _

 

She kept her eyes closed and showed remorse, “I do wish to be saved, to be cleansed, to be the good girl my family hopes I’ll be.”

 

The confessional door was pushed open with such force Beth was startled enough to let out a squeak. Heavenly blue crashed with a dark obsidian gaze.

 

“You’re not a good girl.” Rio accused in that low gravelly baritone voice.

 

Beth delicately raised a brow, “And you’re not a priest.” She stood and walked the last step in front of the entrance, she leaned against it staring him down as he sat forward in the booth. He gave her that sinful smirk as he looked her up and down his grin only widened when he caught her rubbing her thighs together. 

 

His tanned hand cupped her bare thigh,  _ thank God she wore a dress again _ , slipping upwards to cup her ass and he squeezed one plump cheek, letting his middle finger stroke downwards where he found proof of her arousal. “Oh Ma, why do you wanna be good when being bad is so much more fun?” 

 

He pulled her in the rest of the way and she easily followed closing the confessional door as Rio slid the privacy latch to conceal them in semi darkness. He was still sitting as he pulled her forward to stand between his legs. 

 

Pushing her dress to her hips he hummed his approval at her choice of panties, “A pink thong this time were you hoping for a repeat?” Both of his hands now on her squeezing her bare pale ass as she let out a soft moan. He leaned forward to nip at her exposed hip as he pulled the thong down, she stepped out of them and he discarded it in a corner.

 

Her breath was shallow, “It’s about having faith. Don’t you have any?” Rio’s lips and teeth scraped across her pelvic bone, going down and sucking little bites onto the tops of her thighs, one hand crept forward to cup her pussy and he let two fingers slip between the folds to stroke her.

 

“Oh sweetheart I prayed every night you’d come back asking me for more. But you need to finish confession.” He stopped his gentle ministrations and let go of her and leaned all the way back, stretching his legs out where they touched the other end of the booth, Beth still standing between them.

 

She smiled and dropped softly to her knees, he returned her grin. She leaned forward, her hands stroking the strength of his thighs clad in familiar worn black denim. She looked up and let out a laugh, “Did you have to wear the collar?”

 

Rio gave out a short snort, “Yea this is the house of the Lord and I am a godly man.” He put his hands together in a mock prayer. Beth continued to stroke his thighs moving to the bulge that lay between them, she stroked him through the denim, feeling how hard he was for her.

 

Her fingers moved upward to his belt buckle and she unfastened it, undoing the jean button and lowering his zipper. Her hands moved to the top of his pants and he raised his hips to help. In one swift move, mimicking him when he yanked her panties down, she pulled his briefs and jeans down in one go to his knees. His cock springing upward, now freed from confinement. She bit her lip at his length and thickness, she remembered how much he had stretched her the first time and she felt fresh arousal begin to slip down her thighs. 

 

She leaned forward and licked at the plump head, Rio sharply inhaled as she used one hand to begin stroking his shaft still sucking his head. She removed her hand and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and Rio groaned, thrusting forward, she gripped his thighs, nails digging into the skin and he hissed, “Fuck Elizabeth.”

 

After a few more deep strokes with her mouth she let him out with a soft pop of her mouth. She knelt back to sit on her thighs as she began to unbutton the top of her dress. She saw his Adam’s apple bob beneath the beautiful eagle tattoo she’d come to obsess over. Grinning at him she undid the last button and pulled apart the dress letting her arms slip out the sleeves to reveal a sheer pink bra that did nothing to hide the heaviness of her breasts and the hardness of her nipples. Her hands moved to the clasp and she undid the bra tossing it aside, forgotten like her panties. 

 

“Fuck mami, you’d make a saint sin.” She pulled his pants further down to his ankles and pressed her breasts to his knees, she rubbed her nipples against the hair she felt there and wished it was his face stubble she was rubbing against. But she had to finish confessing. 

 

Her tits completely on his lap now like an offering she cupped them together and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Rio leaned his hips forward, his cock wet from her mouth eager for her touch. She slipped his cock between her cleavage, rolling it between between her breasts. Leaning forward her tongue licked at the slit of his engorged head, before pulling it into her eager mouth. 

 

Rio let out a loud groan his vocalization encouraging her to squeeze him harder between her tits.  His hand wandered to one of her tits and he began to tweak and pull the nipple. She continued her devoted worship of him, taking him like she was taking communion. Rio’s groans were begin to grow more shallow, he was close, her eagerness to see him finish spurred her on. “Oh fuck, fuck, Elizabeth!” His hands cupped her head, fingers pulling at her strawberry blonde hair, his head thrown back as he came into her mouth and she swallowed him greedily. A sinner absolved of her sin.

 

His softening cock slipped out of her mouth and she began to stand, groaning a bit at how long she’d been kneeling, her knees bloomed red. Rio watched through a hooded lustful gaze, he was far from sated, as she pushed the dress all the way down and stood before him completely naked. His God made into a real flesh and blood woman.

 

He kicked his pants all the way off and took off the white priest collar tossing it next to her bra. Undoing his black button up, revealing hard lightly bronzed muscle, sleek and dangerous akin to that of a jungle predator. She sucked on her lip as he sat now completely naked like her. Adam and Eve in the garden before God. 

 

“You really are the most beautiful man.” She took delight in seeing him blush at the compliment. 

 

“Come here Elizabeth. It’s my turn for communion.” She closed the distance between them and he pulled one of her legs up on the seat, higher up still onto his shoulder until she was balancing dangerously on one foot. He steadied her by wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her forward to his mouth, “Take my sin from me my God.”

 

He placed his mouth on her drenched pussy and flicked his tongue against clit before delving it into her cunt. She cried out as he flattened his tongue against her his tongue moving against her clit and then in and out of her pussy. 

 

She slammed one hand against a wall for balance her other hand clutching at his short shaved hair, pushing it against her belly, the short hair tickling her belly, adding delicious friction and she rolled her hips towards his mouth.

 

He slurped at her greedily, finally giving her the suction she yearned for, pulling her clit with his lips, adding only a hint of teeth for bite. One of his hands cupped one of her ass cheeks, squeezing as he continued to eat her out. His hand suddenly slapped her ass and she moaned at the pleasure of the sting of his hand.

 

He stopped briefly to look at her, “Ok?”

 

She reached behind her to grasp his hand, “Do it again, keep licking my clit when you do it.”

 

Hitching her leg more firmly on his shoulder he grinned and did as she ordered. The slap coming when he flicked at her clit hard. “Ah ah fuck!”

 

He repeated the motion, leaning backwards, pulling her forward so she was leaning safely on the bench. She was practically sitting on him now, her full weight support by his strong arms and chest. She ground on his mouth, scratching at his shoulders, nails scraping at the back of his neck and head moaning feeling every inch a wanton. He slapped her ass again and her walls were clenching, “Cleanse me of my sin Elizabeth, make me pure.” He threw her confession at her, his words pushed her over the edge. He slipped his tongue into her waiting cunt and her pussy throbbed as she flooded his mouth, moaning as her orgasm hit her in gentle hard waves. 

 

She fell against him, her face buried against his throat, his arms wrapped around her pulling her snugly against him, her knees on either side of his hips. She sighed, a throaty laugh escaping her as she felt the hardness that laid between her belly and his. “Not finished confessing?”

 

“Not even close darlin’.” Without pretense he lifted her upwards, aligned his hardened cock and thrust into her. She cried out as she buried her face more firmly into his throat, biting and sucking at the eagle.

 

“Fuck your pussy is heaven, feels so good.” His words were slurred, drunk from pleasure, heady from her scent. 

 

“Ah Rio!” Her mouth seeking his out as they kissed for the first time. Lips and tongues eating each other, tasting themselves on the other. His hands moving up to cup and roll her pink nipples. He moved her mouth from hers to latch it around one hard pink nipple. Sucking and nipping at it rubbing his stubble on her sensitive flesh like she wanted. She mewled as she rolled her hips, her clit rubbing against him, pressing forward wanting more pressure.

 

“Father are you there I’ve come for confession.” They both suddenly halted their movements in unified shock. His cock still inside her twitching. Beth felt laughter and embarrassment begin to bubble upwards. She buried her face in his neck to prevent it from escaping.

 

Rio suddenly cleared his throat, “You may proceed.” Beth’s mirth caused her to shake and to add more risk to the threat of discovery she rolled her hips causing Rio to hiss and lightly smack her bottom. 

 

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It’s been two weeks since my last confession.”

 

Rio snorted, “Only two?”

 

“Excuse me Father?”

 

“Forgive me child, please continue your confession.” It was difficult to focus as Beth began to raise her hips, her lips sucking hickies into his neck. His hands cupping her ass, rubbing his hand on it in warning. She was going to get the spanking of her life later, her pussy clenching hard around his cock in eagerness of the waited punishment. 

 

The confessor prattled on, something about taking God’s name in vain several times in the past weeks, not giving her tithe last Sunday, and eating the last of her son’s birthday cake in secret. Beth’s mewlish moans drowning out the confession.

 

Rio swallowed a groan as her pussy squeezed his cock in its vise like grip. “You’ve acknowledge your sin and swear to God never to it again?”

 

“But Father we’re not supposed to swear to God.”

 

“Swear to God and do fifteen Hail Mary’s when you get home!” Rio barked out, Beth’s moaned laugh masked by his annoyed outburst.

 

“Uh yes I swear to God. Thank you Father.”

 

“Then I absolve you in the name of the FATHER,”  he yelped as Beth bit his throat hard. “The son and the holy ghost. Amen. Go with God.”

 

“Amen.” repeated the confessor 

 

“Amen.” repeated Beth.

 

The confessor crossed herself quickly and left. Her footsteps echoing softly away from the confessional.

 

“Your a wicked woman Elizabeth.” Beth laughed richly in his ear, the sound of angels filling his soul.

 

“You'd make a very good priest Rio. You turn me on to God,” she teased.

 

“Oh yea? Well maybe I should finish so you can see him then.” Rio thrust hard into her causing her to cry out, loudly now without care if anyone else resided within the church. He stood and slammed her back against one of the walls, pulling her legs high and firmly around his hips. 

 

He buried his face into her neck, tasting her sweetness and sweat. He bit down like she did, causing her to squeal and writhe against him. His hand wandered down to her clit, rubbing hard quick movements. She was fluttering around him, squeezing his cock hard, nails scraping down his back hard. He was going to have her mark all over him. God he didn’t care because he marked her too. 

 

“Rio, oh Rio please.” She moaned seeking out his lips and he kissed her, inhaling her breath as she shattered around him, her pussy milking his cock greedily. He groaned as he chased her into nirvana. She was still wrapped around him as he stepped back and sat back on the confessional seat.

They were breathing hard, covered in each others sweat and cum. Beth sat up slowly and he pushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her sticky forehead. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and sweet. His arms wrapping around her keeping her trapped in his warmth. 

 

She nipped at his lip, “Well I think this means neither one of us is getting into heaven now.”

 

“That’s ok baby. Only good girls go to heaven and I wanna be with my bad girl instead.” He sighed into her kiss. Fuck, his heaven was wherever his boss bitch reigned.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YohMah, KieKie, Elise and Nikkimoneypenny, ya'll thrist hoes and I love you. Thanks for sinning with me!


End file.
